Talk:A DAngerous GAme/@comment-83.254.172.41-20130220215421
HOW THE FINALE SHOULD END LIKE THE LAST 15 MINUTES "Where Is he, wheres Wren, he said not be late, he said he had information" '''spencer said' ''"Calm down Spencer" '''emily said' ''"Who Invited her here" '''aria said' ''"I DID we can trust her okay" '''spencer said' ''"what are you talking about how" '''hanna said' ''"If you dont trust her trust me I dont have the time to explain, god, where Is he" '''spencer said' 'they all get ''A text'' ''(there was junk In your trunk so I left a treat-A)'' ''"Oh My God" '''mona said'' they open the trunk and there Wren Is "Is he dead" '''emily said' '''Spencer checks his pulse' "yes" '''spencer said' ''"we have to get out of here now go now" '''spencer said' ''"NO he got killed for knowing something maybe he left Information and I know where to look for It who's going with me, I obviously cant go alone" '''hanna said' ''"I'll go but where" '''emily said' ''"you'll see, call us If you need anything"' hanna said'' ''they ran of'' ''"Cmon guys lets get out of here, we all have bad history with the woods" '''aria said'' they hear something "THERE" '''spencer shouted' 'Spencer started running when she saw a red hooded figure run and disappear.' 'She decided to go back when somebody knocked her out.' ''"Spencer, Spencer" '''mona said' ''"SPENCER" '''aria said' ''"get In the car" '''mona said' ''"no, spencer" '''aria said' ''"oh for gods sake" '''mona said' 'she knocked Aria out' 'SPENCER AWOKE IN A CAR WITH TOBY' ''"Spencer, Spencer wake up" '''toby said' ''"Toby" '''spencer said' ''"please dont be afraid" '''toby said' ''"Im not" '''spencer said' ''"really" '''toby said' ''"Mona told me everything" '''spencer said' ''"she did" '''toby said' ''"yes" '''spencer said' ''"Im so sorry" '''toby said' 'Lana del ray's song SERIAL KILLER starts to play' ''"I know" '''spencer said' ''"I wasnt really apart of the A team I was only In there to protect you because you wouldnt tell me what was going on Im sorry I hurt you" '''toby said' ''"Its okay, Im okay, I mean I wasnt, but I am now" '''spencer said' ''"and apologize for Hanna for me" '''toby said' ''"Hanna why?" '''spencer said' ''"I pushed her In the store and I totally messed up her hair, Im afraid to confront her myself" '''toby said' ''"anyone would be" '''spencer said' 'they laughed' ''"do you know anything about the blonde In the red trench coat" '''spencer said' ''"I have no Idea who It Is all I know Is that I Love You" '''toby said' ''"I Love You too" '''spencer said' 'they kissed' 'RADLEY SANITARIUM' ''"why are we here" '''emily said' ''"because he works partly here we'll go to the hospital later, Im starting of easy" '''hanna says' 'Emily was looking around ''' "Hanna Im going to look around" '''emily said' ''"okay" '''hanna said' 'Hanna was looking around the computer, the desk when she stummbled upon something......A file ALISON DILAURENTIS, hanna was confused' 'she opened It and It said ''' a bunch of stuff, hanna was confused when was Ali at radley *** SHELTER by birdy plays. Emily opened up her phone to text the others where they were, seeing Mona's old room door open she walked In finding the book LOLITA on her bed "Han-" '''emily said' 'somebody grabbed her from behind with what seems to be kloroform' 'she passed out' ''*** she looked down at the file It said Alison Is born March 7th "this has to be a mistake" that was her birthdate "Ali was born In June, the twin story Ali told her, they're both blue eyed, blond haired and the same age, Oh my god" alison was her twin MONA DRIVING the high music that was playing awoke Aria THE SONG CHAMPION SOUND by Cristal Fighters Plays. "you planned this why did you fool Spencer"' aria said '' ''"I didnt fool her I have NO Idea where spencer Is, and Im on your side" '''mona said'' "then why did you knock me out" '''aria said' ''"Spencer said If anything happens to her I would to everything to protect her friends, and do you think I enjoyed punching you" '''mona said' ''"yes" '''aria said' ''"oohh you got one right" '''mona said' ''"where's spencer and where are we going" '''aria said' ''"she's with Toby and we're going to radley" '''mona said' ''"Toby" '''aria said' ''"yes we're here" '''mona said' ''"toby" '''aria said' ''"dont worry he can be trusted and they are already here" '''toby said' ''"Mona do you smell smoke" '''aria said' 'mona stopped the car' 'spencer and toby we're looking, mona and aria got out to see RADLEY Is on fire.' ''"Hanna and Emily are In there" '''aria said crying' 'they get a text from A' '"Hanna may get the smell of smoke out of her hair but she cant get It away from her lungs, and emily says HI" ----A' 'END SCENE' 'Emily Is blindfolded In a chair' '(Lana Del Rey "Gods and Monsters") the lands and of gods and monsters I was an angel In the garden of evil the song sings this lyrics before ending the episode'''